The Wrong Window
by Dusk Sailing
Summary: After there fight Mizune couldent stop thinking of the girl with the beautiful purple hair and after being sent on a mission by the cruel Medusa she manages to bump into the beauty of her dreams though a simple mistake


Well since my inspiration streak wouldn't stop after finishing writing my first chapter of its all for you I continue on to write this the first chapter for my boyfriends requested story

Enjoy reading and hope you like it

"Mizune." I flinched at the calm, yet toxic tone she spoke in. The act as the lovely school nurse was entirely gone as Medusa had finally been made to claim a new body after stein had almost killed her, but unfortunately, he failed."Yes, Medusa?" "It's Medusa-sama to you, Mizune, don't forget your place," Medusa growled. A black arrow- like snake crackled dangerously and her eyes grew colder.I squeaked as her soul's aura grew toxic and menacing, quickly trying to calm her down and before she lashed out, I bowed down."Please forgive me, Medusa-sama, I didn't mean to be disrespectful!"The cold toxic aura seemed to recede slightly at this, and slowly I stood back up straight."So, as I was saying, Mizune. It is your mission to destroy Maka Albarn. This'll teach that damned death scythe spirit who he's messing with next time." Medusa's eyes flickered with a hint of anger."Yes, Medusa-sama." And with those few words, I grabbed a broomstick and quickly set off for my mission's destination, Death I sped towards my mission's destination I thought back to what caused me to work for before the release of Asura, I saw her strong and shapely form in the beauty of fitted purple leather - I knew I had to talk to her to be with her; it was a compelling urge that I just couldn't deny myself of, and to my horror, Medusa used that against me. If I didn't work for her, she'd take over Blair's body, and Blair - that beautiful cat I fought against, even if I wished I could have protected her instead of fighting her, even if in such a lewd way would be gone without a chance of me expressing my love because I've loved her since the first time I saw her,and that's why I obey Medusa even if it pains me to know that I'll never be with Blair, but at least she can live and be happy.I blinked and I was jerked back into reality like I'd just woken up from a long dream. I realised I was about to fly into the house I'd been looking for, it was no different from the rest, but you could hear the laughter of Maka and her friends erupting from the around ten pondering minutes of thinking, I decided to creep inside from the upstairs open window and wait out for Maka to go to bed before I carried out Medusa's deceitful plan.I know she'd torture me until my back poured with blood and her whip was worn and torn but I couldn't bring myself to prolong the death of a young girl who had her whole life in front of her. That, and she was Blair's best friend. I smiled a soft sad smile to myself before quickly pushing through the shut curtains to that in all my wildest dreams I'd never thought I would see - the beautiful kitty-girl soaking in the bathtub covered up to her chest in the sweetest lavender smelling bubbles you'll only find on this eyes met mine, and she blushed the most adorable shade of rose I've ever seen.I slowly and gracefully walked forward until the tips of my fingers touched her soft warm tainted pink cheek.

I caressed the lines of her jaw and lip softly before leaning down and gently whispering into her ear

'I love you Blair and I want to show you that love while I have the chance to…will you allow me to love you'

when I pulled back I gently thumbed away the tears collecting at the corners of her eyes before slowly letting my fingers dip through the layer of bubbles surrounding her until my hand closed around her's in the warm lavender scented water.

My voice seemed to fill the air with a soft whisper of love as I tried to get Blair to confide in me of why her eyes were tearing up.

'Blair …Blair what's wrong..i'll leave if that's what you want'

my eyes seemed to glaze over at the thought of Blair rejecting me or thinking I'm disgusting, feeling her hands wiping what seemed to be the almost nonexistent tears off my face brought me back to reality to see her smiling softly at me before she leaned forward and whispered in that melodic voice of hers against my lips

'then let me love you back'

following her surprising lead I let myself lean forward pressing my lips to her's and in the progress dipping my white and black intricate top into the cooling water of her bath.

I felt her face burn up as my tongue ran along the seem of her lips before parting those rosy lips and let my tongue map out her sweet mouth before feeling her tongue start a playful battle of dominance with mine.

After a few minutes of the passionate battle of tongues we parted both our chests heaving and a deep cherry blush sprinkled across our cheeks, wanting more of the passion that burned though our veins I quickly stood up and pulled my now clinging wet top off my chest and let my skirt slide its way down my slim hips till it draped across the tiled floor, my breath froze in my chest as I noticed Blair eyeing me up like a tasty treat, letting out the breath my face flooded with embarrassment freezing me on the spot with my thigh touching the baths cold metal edge, I shivered as I felt her silky yet strong hands tracing light patterns up my thighs and stomach before I felt her fingers slowly unhooking my bra, as I felt the lacy piece of material slide from my chest my arms covered my soft mounds of flesh from prying eyes on instinct, only when I looked down to notice Blair's now uncovered chest did my arms leave my chest not feeling as exposed now as I had done.

I placed my hands on the waistband of my black underwear before quickly sliding them down and letting them join the pile of clothes on the floor before swiftly stepping into the still cooling bubbly water.

I slowly placed my hands on her shoulders feeling the pale skin and the bones lying just beneath it before letting my hands feel the plump mounds of sensitive flesh on her chest and rubbing over the delicate nubs on the top of them before following the muscles of her stomach twitch under my hands and the curve of those strong wide hips.

Letting my left hand rub delicate circles into her hip while slowly letting my right hand dip slightly towards her sensitive folds of flesh, letting my finger just brush her folds caused her to let out a airy moan, turned on by this I gently parted the folds and rubbed the bundle of nerves classed as the clitoris with soft fleeting touches. within minutes Blair was a whimpering mess beneath me at the pleasure she was receiving I groaned as her nails dug into my shoulders and I gently pushed a finger inside of her while rubbing that little nub, as the finger sunk deeper her moans increased in volume with one last thrust I pushed it straight against her sweet spot causing her to cry out and for warmth to coat my finger buried inside her.

With a soft smile I watched as she panted with a exhausted smile covering her face, realising the water was now ice cold I gently removed my fingers from her folds and carefully picked her up bridal style before following her quiet sleepy sounding murmurs of which way to turn to her room, with a soft kick I opened the third door on the right from the bathroom and smiled as I took in her room it was bright with purple strips along the walls and a rather pumpkin~ish looking beanbag in the corner while the bed situated so she could look out the window every morning was a large four poster and rather soft looking especially with the lace curtains and the satin purple sheets, I walked over to the bed and carefully holding her with one arm I drew back the covers and placed her on the far side of the bed before sliding in next to her and bringing the covers over us as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

With a soft kiss to her ear I whispered

'I love you Blair forever and always'

Instead of a soft loving reply I got a sleepy smile and her hand placing itself on mine.

My last thought of the night was that I was so delighted to have just a few more hours with my beloved and with that I followed the purple haired beauty into the peaceful sleep I needed.

Now I thank everyone who reads this and let me promise you this was the hardest story to write it took so much to be able to write this within the deadline I had

Anyway please review saying weather it was worth the time I spent on it or not and

I hope you like this my sweet darling happy birthday =]


End file.
